Naruto The new Saiyan
by Shisui Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto meets a legend and it changes his life for the best or maybe for worst. See as naruto over come foes not even the 4th hokage could handle. Naruto the legend... No naruto the new saiyan
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or dragonball I just wished did.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

One night in a village called konoha lived a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha is a great village considered the best out of all the 5 great ninja villages. Even after that fatal day 7 years ago.

 _Flashback 7 years ago..._

In a secret building outside of Konoha the 4th Hokage the 3rd Hokage was watching over the 4th's wife pregnancy.

"One more push honey our litle boy naruto is almost out the,"4th said to his wife Kushina. "Don't you think im trying,"She cried out.

Now the reason for the 4th the 3rd and the 4th's wife to be in a secret building is because of kushina situation. She house the nine-tail demon fox also named kurama. "shhhh! No spilling that name to anyone only people close to the nine-tails may know it like me since I am the author of course," The now 4th wall breaking author replied. But back to the story little naruto was born but before anyone could get to him a masked man with one eye whole and a swirl on it appeared.

"Hand over the demon container our the boy gets it," The 3rd looks at the 4th " how did he find out,"

"I have no idea Hiruzen but he is a serious threat that must be dealt with " The mask man looks at the two war heros and tossed boy naruto in the air and held a kunia under him. Seconds before naruto was impaled the 4th disappered in a yellow flash and caught naruto.

"Umm dear author," said the masked man.

"hmmm? yes mada... I mean masked man you need anything," the author asked curious why the masked man stopped the story

"Yes why are you recreating the same original story like other I mean its your fanfiction why don't you do something else," said the masked man

"Well obi... I mean masked man its simple i'm to lazy but I promised from here on out it all from the brain."

"Alright nice catch Minato caught him like you used to catch those football back in your high school days," said the 3rd.

"Thanks Hiruzen but football I have no clue what that is,"Minato said confused

The mask man starts laughing and both Hiruzen and Minato heard a sizzling sound and look down to see paper bombs on baby naruto and minato flashed away again just like the masked man planned. "Now 3rd hogake tell me who is the demon container," The masked man asked

Hiruzen sweatdrops and The mask man used this time to take kushina away from konoha. The mask man then ties kushina up to two big rocks. " Now tell me kushina who is the demon container or I will torture you until you tell me,"said the masked barely able to stand sweatdrops.

"Look at my stomach baka," kushina said. The mask man looks down and smiled. "

Well just my luck I got the demon container," he said.

"Well just my luck I got a baka tryig to take the nine-tails out of me, Kushina shot back. The masked man laughs and started doing hand-signs.

" I summon you the great nine tailed fox," he said as he slammed his hand on the ground only for nothing to happen. Kushina looks around then looked a the man

" Am I missing something wasn't you supposed to summon the nine tails," She said. Sweat started to fall off the mask man's mask.

" Well looks like I forgot to add chakra," he said which causes Kushina to sweatdrop again.

The mask man did the handsigns again this time with chakra and slammed his hands down and the fox came this time,but before it could run the masked man took control of him with his all powerful Sharingan. All of the sudden Hiashi appeared.

"All powerful sharingan last I recall all uchiha died," And he started laughing and you could also hear laughter from konoha as well.

The masked man now mad blew Hiashi away with a wind justu. "Stupid hyuga know your place, now Fox take care of the village I got the 4th," And he dissapeared in a vortex. Leaving a now dying kushina behind.

With the 4th

"Wow naruto born for 5 minutes and you already almost died hmm,wow what a world we live in huh. Lets get you home. The fourth said to little baby naruto. He flashed away to his house put naruto down in his crib made by kushina and then flashed to the top of the hokage mountain. Minato stood there looking at the giant demon attacking the the masked man appeared behind him he reached for minato only for minato to flash away without knowing he was there. The 4th appeared in a spreaded out area in a forest. And the masked man appeared in front of him.

"Nice 4th got away before I could get you. How did you know I was behind you,"The masked man asked curiously

" Ummm what do you mean?" Minato asked.

"So you didn't know never mind then," The masked man said.

"Riddle me this mask man who are you only person I know that could control the nine-tails is dead and his name is hashirama." The masked man then proceeded to sweatdroped.

"BAKA I'M MADARA UCHIHA a person also capable of controlling the fox."He yelled at the 4th

"Oh yea him to," Minato said feeling stupid for forgetting about madara uchiha.

"Get ready minato I'm coming for you, " The now named Madara said as he dashed towards the 4th.

Well you guys there it is the first chapter I hope you guys liked it rate and review thank you, also naruto isn't born a saiyan he get it a special way but that is for a later chapter


	2. The coming of the New Saiyan Naruto

**Hey you guys it's Shisui U-U here sorry for the long wait for this new chapter been busy with football coming up. And also this is my first storyI ever made so it may not be the best story you guys read but i'll try my best to make it as good as possible. And as well I'm changing how I write my stories. Now lets continue on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto if I did he would have the rinnegan.**

 **Chapter 2**

We find our young naruto finishing up his training. "Well Vegito-sensei I'm done training what should I do now." Naruto said inside his head as he started to walk out of the training grounds.

"Why don't you go home and on the way finally tell you how your parents died and how I ended up here ok," The now introduced Vegito said.

"Alright,"naruto said as he was walking home.

"It all started 5 years ago the day of your birthday," Vegito said as he started his story.

-Flashback 5 years ago-

"Get ready Minato i'm coming for you,"Madara said as he dashed at the 4th Hokage.

Meanwhile far away with a green dragon and a tall man with black spiky hair was talking."Goku it seems like your help is needed again,"The green dragon said. The Blacked haired guy looked down in deep thought.

"Are you sure they are ready for my return shenron, I mean there aren't really possible foes that could give me a good thrill in battle,"Goku said to dragon now named shenron.

"Yes it is time but before you go you will have to fuse with your friend Vegeta, and then you must teach a special person everything you guys know.'Shenron said to goku. And no goku i don't mean the fusion dance i'm talking about the patoura earrings." he continued on.

"What why I don't think this is called for?" Goku said to shenron "And I don't think Vegeta would like this one bit,"

"Well if you think that lets ask him yourself," Shenron said as his eyes glowed bright yellow before vegeta appeared out of thin air. "Now Vegeta how do you feel about fusing with goku and training a young kid?" Shenron asked the new spiked haired warrior.

"I'M fine with it aslong as it get me out of MlIF," He said to the huge dragon.

"Ok then its settled,"He said and he eyes glowed bright yellow again,and before anyone could say anything a earring appeared on goku ear and another appeared on Vegeta ear. They then came together and a bright light flashed every where and when it died down Goku and Vegeta was gone and replaced by a spiked haired warrior wearing a blue suit with orange undershirt.

"Now listen here Vegito this is what i'm going to do,at this moment a demon know as the nine-tailed fox is getting sealed in a little boy and his name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to place you guys in the seal and you must suppress the demon with your ki,"Shenron stopped to see if they was having trouble keeping up and saw they was and contuined. " Now when Naruto come to age you will train him to be a saiyan, now I know he isn't a saiyan but i will turn him into one,"Shenron was going to contuine until

"What!" Vegito asked questionly. "How are you going to turn him into a saiyan,"They asked.

"I'm shenron the great dragon I do as I want," He said causing the fused warrior to sweatdrop. " Now also i will let you guys keep all your transformation super saiyan 1,2,3,4,god But im Blocking super saiyan God Blue you guys will be able to unlock it but I wanna make you guys work for it. The way to unlock it is simple follow your heart will it open again thats all i'm telling you guys. Now it on you guys to train young Naruto to become a super saiyan and its other level. But lets go His father has just finished up sealing the demon,"Shenron said as prepared to leave

They disappeared and appeared at a new place they never seen before. "This is the village hidden in the leaves young Naruto is over there,"Shenron said as they turned to look at a blonde hair baby with markings on his stomach.

"This the kid he don't look like much,"Vegito said as he starred at the sealing on his stomach.

"Now he don't look like much ,but thats expected since he is a baby," Shenron replied to Vegito comment. Then once again Shenron eyes glowed yellow and Naruto started to glow and when it is over a tail spurted out of naruto and his hair turned black. "There he is now a saiyan it was really easy since surprisingly he already had saiyan blood not much but it made my job easier so I'm not complaining."Shenron looked at the boy then at Vegito " Are you guy ready also one more thing train him well i fear powerful foes are coming and he will be then one to stop theses new enemies. And i forgot one thing HE needs a fusion buddy don't he so just to let you guys know when you train him everything he knows at the age of six your fusion will stop and Vegeta will be sent to another kid named Uchiha Sasuke. Where you Vegeta will train him since he is too also a saiyan like naruto. You guys will stay in these kid until they can easily beat Vegito with out fusing together in a one vs one battle,and when they are ready give them your earrings where I modified them that in a 7 years they can unfuse when they take them off',"Shenron said then his eyes glowed and Vegito was gone. He looked at Naruto and saw his hair flashed blonde before it turned black again.

 _"Just then he tuned into a super saiyan and back again he has the ability to become the strongest person alive I wish you well Goku and you to Vegeta,"Sh_ enron thought as he flew into the sky and disappeared into the night.

-Flashback ends-

"Wow is that really what happened is this why I have a tail,and who is this kid named Sasuke?"Naruto said asking a bunch of questions. Which made Vegito sewatdropped at how the kid was asking alot of questions.

"Yes this is what happened i'm here to train you and thanks to learning the kage bushin you are easily majin buu level but the fat one not kid buu. and we have no idea who this Sasuke is but in a week Vegeta will find out after you turn 6," Vegito replied to the questions as best he could. "And when Sasuke is up to par with you we will take you to this special place where you can train. But thats like 2 years from now so don't worry about it. And tomorrow lets review everything you know ok" Vegito said to Naruto as he was starting to fall asleep. Vegito stood there wastching the boy sleep. " _You are a traing monster naruto you already getting close to my powerlevel and at this age its a good thing I taught you to hide your powerlevel or ever ninja in this village would be on you_ '" Vegito thought and he turned around and looked at this giant gate with a paper on it that says seal on it. _"I wonder_ _if the nine-tails and Naruto would combine power how strong will he be , he would be on a whole new level but I doubt the nine-tail will try to work with Naruto,"_ Vegito thought to himself

-next morning-

We find Naruto at a training ground. "Ok naruto show me what you got," Vegito said and Naruto got into a fighting stance and did the sign for the all time famous jutsu.

"Kage bushin No jutsu," Naruto yelled and 6 clones popped into existence. They got into fighting stances and 3 clones launched at Naruto. He blocked a punch sent by 1 clone and had to quickly block a lick from another clone. One clone appeared above Naruto with a downward punch that Naruto blocked. The three clones that stayed behinded was lauching a ki attack one clone was firing a Kamehameha blast another was charging a Final flash and the last clone was preparing a new move Naruto invented call the Spirit flash.

One day after Vegito showed Naruto the spirit bomb and decided to mix it with the final flash. He gathered energy like the spirit bomb but instead of throwing it he brought his arms down into a final flash position and charged his ki into the attack and it lauched forward a beam of ki. It was a destructive move and naruto was proud to have his own move. When the clones fighting Naruto realized it was time in Naruto surprise they jumped out the way as the other clones fired their attack that combined into one and rushed at Naruto. Naruto just stood there then with his right hand prepared a Kamehameha and in his left a galick gun and combined them to fire off a kamehame gun at the three beams rushing at him. It was a struggle Naruto new he won't win. So he stopped his attack anded jumped out the way as the beams passed him and flew into the sky out the atmosphere.

"Was you guys trying to kill me or something,or is the author crazy enough to have me pull a stunt off like this," Naruto asked the clones they just looked at him and popped out of existence."Naruto that's enough seen everything we need to and we are proud to say you are coming a long way," Vegito said with a smirk on his face. 'Now Naruto you have the rest of the day off to do whatever," He said which made Naruto sadden and realized he will have to walk around the village.

As Naruto was walking around the village people was giving him hateful glares and some was pulling their child to the other side of the street and left a opened walk way for Naruto to walk through. He stopped at a store he was hungry but the owner kicked him out saying. "Get out my store you dumb demon we don't need you poisoning our food. He kicked Naruto out the store. He walked and walked until he reached a small hut He looked at the sign that said Ichiraku ramen on it. He walked in and then manager walked over and asked

"What can I get you Little boy and where are your parents," He asked as he looked around for the little boy parents.

" I don't have parents they died I am a orphan that have no money to feed himself"Narto told him

"No parents poor boy well you are welcome here whenever free meal on me just come and ask ok" He said to Naruto and Naruto shook his head yes "My name is Ichiraku and I own this shop we make ramen all kinds of ramen. What kind would you like to have today," He asked Naruto

"I'll take chicken please,"Naruto told Ichiraku and told Naruto to sit and a few minutes later came back with a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Enjoy Naruto I hope you like it," He told Naruto with the smile on his face. Naruto took a bite out of his ramen and he had stars in his eye and ate his bowl of ramen faster then a 5 year old should have been able to. Naruto silently made it official he had a place to come and enjoy himself.

 **Well that's it for this chapter I hope you guys like it and thank you guys again waiting as long as you have for this one. And if there is anything you guys like to see in th future chapters leave a review and I might add it in the story. Bye guys Shisui U-U out**


	3. Meet and Train

**Hey guys Shisui U-U back at it again. With a new terrible chapter of the day. Yea starting this one before I have to go to football today might not finish before i have to leave though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would know the Hirashin.**

 **Chapter 3**

-Timeskip 2 Years-

We find a new black haired kid sporting a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. "Well Sasuke it looks like you are ready to meet your new partner," Vegeta the now unfused warrior said to the child named Sasuke.

"Hn," replied Sasuke in a emo way that made us love Sasuke since the original Naruto series.

"Now Sasuke what did I tell you about that I know your brother killed off your clan,but going down the path you are will not help anything,"Vegeta said

"I know Vegeta-sensei its just hard to get over it, lets go I wanna finally meet this Naruto character,"Sasuke replied to his two year sensei.

"Hold on Sasuke I can't stay and take you to him when you get home there will be a box and inside this box will be a earring and another item called a scouter it will lead you too your partner. I warn you do not put the earring on or there is a possibility Naruto might have his on and you guys will fuse we do not want that right now," Vegeta told the 8 year old boy. "Do not fret Sasuke you are a saiyan warrior race we do not show or emotions we don't cry harden up boy,we will meet again for you and Naruto new training OK,"Vegeta said as Sasuke shook his head in reply. "Goodbye for now Sasuke,' Vegeta said as he disappeared . And just like that Sasuke was by himself know Vegeta in his brain telling him what to do. And Sasuke started his walk home to find his new gift from his sensei Vegeta.

Sasuke made it to the Uchiha compound he walked the empty streets that used to be full of characters,but not anymore since his brother went rogue and killed everyone besides finally made it to his home and when he walked into his living area he found a medium size box in the middle of the room. Sasuke walked to it with curious wondering how big was the earring. He opened the box to see some new sets f cloths. These sets of clothes looked like Vegeta fighting cloths but instead of the grey ones they was dark blue and the saiyan armor had the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Wow Vegeta-sensei left these for me,"Sasuke said as he started to tear up only to wipe the tears away and he looked in the box to see one earring what was yellow. He picked the earring up only for it to vibrate. Sasuke then saw the scouter and put it on. "Dang it Vegeta-sensei you didn't teach me how to use this thing,"Sasuke said trying to figure out how to work the scouter. He pushed a button on the side and it came to life he saw a whole bunch of thing but mainly powerlevels the strongest powerlevel he found was huge he couldn't believe it. "No its not possible it's over **9000!** ," Sasuke yelled for some reason he had new clue why. He then proceeded to follow where the scouter was leading him.

-With Naruto-

Vegeta finally was back inside Naruto head."Hey Vegeta aren't you supposed to come back when they are strong enough to take on Vegito?"A orange wearing man asked Vegeta.

"Well Kakarot I decided to come back early because in two day we will be out of here teaching them in our special area that Shenron told me was just modified so people can last longer than 3 days in it."Vegeta said while folding his arms and keeping his eyes closed.

"When is this Sasuke coming?"Naruto asked in excitement.

"He will be hear soon should e about another 5 minutes give or take,"Vegeta said without opening his eyes. What Naruto and Goku didn't know was Vegeta was in deep thought. _"Why is Shenron changing everything do he really believe so much in these to brats to defend this planet. He also said me and Goku will be free when these brats on par with us but he said we cannot participate in the fights as only wants us to get in this when need to,but if need be we won't be able to do anything without super saiyan god. dang it! Shenron what are you thinking right now. If need be we might have to do another fusion with the fusion dance Vegito and Nasuke or what ever stupid name they come up with. I don't like where any of this is going not at all,"_ Vegeta said to himself.

"Vegeta do you hear me I said Sasuke is finally here we can finally go to the secret place," Goku said to Vegeta waking him from his thoughts.

"Well lets get going then,"Vegeta replied as Naruto was introducing himself to Sasuke.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto"Naruto said first reaching his hand out with the smile.

"Hello I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied also with a smile shaking Naruto's hand.

'Well lets go to the secret place they was telling us so much about,"Naruto said as he started walking north and Sasuke followed him.

-2 days Later-

Naruto and Sasuke found what looked to be a really tall pole. " This is the place all you have to do is fly up,"Goku said which caused Naruto to think then he paused

"If we flied here we could have gotten here faster,'Naruto said which caused all them to think _"Why didn't I think of that_ ,". Naruto looked up and started to fly to the top leaving behind Sasuke who quickly realize whats going on flew after Naruto. When they finally reached the top they was at what looked like an abandon building.

"Walk inside you guys hurry up geez you are wasting precious daylight,"Vegeta said rushing them to get inside."And make sure you closed the door behind you,"Vegeta said. Naruto and Sasuke walked inside the building making sure to close the door behind them. When they turned around it was a empty place and they started to walk out and when they took that last step down the short steps they quickly fell to the ground which caused Goku and Vegeta to room got dark and flashes of light happened and a dragon appeared out of no where.

"My name is Shenron the great dragon and no need for introductions I already know you Uzumaki Naruto And Uchiha Sasuke. I sent Vegeta and Goku to train you because I fear new threats are coming to earth that you guys will need to face or they might destroy the planet. There is one old enemy Goku and Vegeta know very well but I'll talk about him later. Speaking of Goku and Vegeta," Shenron eyes glowed and Vegito appeared with new sets of earrings."Here you will train them in Hand to hand comeback and there super saiyan transformations,"Shenron said to Vegito. "Now coming back to this foe I believe Broly might be coming back he lays dormant somewhere I cant figure out and he coming back with vengeance stronger then he once was ," Said Shenron as Vegito was really surprised.

"What do you mean Broly coming back the super saiyan on every type of steroids. Vegito said no realizing how bad the situation is.

"Excuse me what is a Super saiyan and who is this Broly guy,"Naruto said in curiosity Vegito looked towards Naruto and Sasuke realizing the had to explain a lot.

But first snack break this author is really hungry. I'm going to play a song for you guys I'll be right back.

* * *

Hey there Delilha by Plain White T

 **Hey there Delilah**  
 **What's it like in New York City?**  
 **I'm a thousand miles away**  
 **But girl, tonight you look so pretty**  
 **Yes you do**  
 **Times Square can't shine as bright as you**  
 **I swear it's true**

 **Hey there Delilah**  
 **Don't you worry about the distance**  
 **I'm right there if you get lonely**  
 **Give this song another listen**  
 **Close your eyes**  
 **Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**  
 **I'm by your side**

 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **What you do to me**

 **Hey there Delilah**  
 **I know times are getting hard**  
 **But just believe me, girl**  
 **Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**  
 **We'll have it good**  
 **We'll have the life we knew we would**  
 **My word is good**

 **Hey there Delilah**  
 **I've got so much left to say**  
 **If every simple song I wrote to you**  
 **Would take your breath away**  
 **I'd write it all**  
 **Even more in love with me you'd fall**  
 **We'd have it all**

 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**

 **A thousand miles seems pretty far**  
 **But they've got planes and trains and cars**  
 **I'd walk to you if I had no other way**  
 **Our friends would all make fun of us**  
 **and we'll just laugh along because we know**  
 **That none of them have felt this way**  
 **Delilah I can promise you**  
 **That by the time we get through**  
 **The world will never ever be the same**  
 **And you're to blame**

 **Hey there Delilah**  
 **You be good and don't you miss me**  
 **Two more years and you'll be done with school**  
 **And I'll be making history like I do**  
 **You'll know it's all because of you**  
 **We can do whatever we want to**  
 **Hey there Delilah here's to you**  
 **This one's for you**

 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **Oh it's what you do to me**  
 **What you do to me.**

* * *

Alright continue the story.

Vegito looked at Naruto and Sasuke."A super saiyan is a transformation that is achieved by and extreme amount of anger. There are alot more levels of super saiyan from to where you have to experience more hate then before to get the first form. And the third and fourth one is more complicated. The third one I believe only a pure heart saiyan can achieve where you power up to your max and continue to power p past your limits. And super saiyan 4 is achieved when you transform into a Golden Great ape and you regain your conscious control over the form and after that you have yourself a super saiyan 4 where you can transform into without the need to g into a great ape anymore"Vegito said to the wide eyes of Naruto and Sasuke. "And Broly he is a saiyan like us but not a normal saiyan he is a legendary super saiyan unlike us he is consumed by hate. And he have hate for Goku and wants to destroy him. But the scary thing is he can transform like us but he have a unique transformation called legendary super saiyan. Its where he is at his most craziness and most powerful I bet if we never met Broly he could have reached other forms of that transformation but since its been awhile I'm sure he already did,"vegito said closing his eyes and leaning his head down.

"With that being said you must start their training as soon as possible Vegito make them strong to the point they could be considered a god and then later show them how to obtain super saiyan god where they can truly be gods,"Shenron said to the fused warriors. And like that Shenron said his goodbyes and he was gone. After Shenron left Vegito right away started the two saiyans training.

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

Hiruzen was in his office doing the tings that makes Kages want to leave their job the evilest thing in the world more evil then kid buu and cell combined. The dread paperwork stacked high to the ceiling and not one Kage has yet to defeat such a being It has conquered every Kage to have come. Any way as Hiruzen was doing the paperwork Jiraiya a student of Hiruzen appeared in one of the windows in his office.

"Hey sensei I came to check up on my godson where is he by the way,"Jiraiya said to his old master.

"Jiraiya my boy its been awhile and Naruto he should be out in the village somewhere. So hows your latest addition of your master piece going?"Hiruzen asked his student.

I just finished it in fact it should be shipped to some stores soon," Jiraiya said and he pulled out a book from his shirt."Here sensei I'll give you the first copy,"as he tossed the book to the third who was smiling big."Well sensei see you later I'm going to go find Naruto,"Jiraiya said as he leaped out the window leaving the Hokage to his book. Hiruzen opened the book and on the first age was a note and it said " **Sensei have you every tried Kage Bushin to do your paper work or have you gotten so old you forgot"** Hiruzen sweat-dropped at the note left behind by one of his students and right after he made three clones to do the paper work while he read and he thought to himself.

" _Finally I the only one of the Kages in history was able to beat the paperwork. The unconquerable now conquered the battle is finally over you may won the fights but I officially won the war_ ," Hiruzen thought to himself as he continued reading

* * *

 **Well guess there you go thats it for this chapter I made it long It its only long because of the song i added but oh well. Shisui U-U out.**


	4. The will of fire in Two Saiyans

Hey **guys ShisuiUU here and back with a new chapter. Its been awhile and thats because I have been so busy with Football and I recently just had a game anyways lets start the Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or DBZ... or do I?**

 **Chapter 4: The will of fire in two Saiyans**

 _ **3 years later**_

We Find two boys around the age of 10 entering a village. "Wow its been a while since we been here huh Sasuke. Said a boy wearing orange.

"Yea Naruto its been awhile. Thanks to Goku-sensei and Vegeta-Sensei we have grown stronger together," Sasuke a boy that choose to dress on the darker side said. The two teen saiyans started to walk towards the biggest building in the village. In side was the leader the 3rd Hokage working on his paperwork more like reading a smute book. Naruto and Sasuke finally got to the Homage building. When the secretary who seen busy working stopped them.

" Excuse me who are you and what do you want." She asked looking at the fusion duo. While still not looking up from her work.

" I am Uchiha Sasuke and this baka is Uzamaki Naruto, and we are here to see the third," Sauske responded,

"Hey I'm no baka you're a baka you baka," Naruto said back,

"Stop Naruto you might confuse yourself with the big words you are using," Sasuke said. The 3rds secretary just watched on sweatdropping at what was transposing in front of her.

"Well the third is free at this moment you may see him at this moment," she said hoping they would leave. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their small argument and nodded and walled in to see the third and there other clones of him working hard at paperwork.

"Excuse me lord Hokage I hope we aren't inturepting you," Sasuke said in a respectful manor. The Third looks up from his " work" and asked who are they and what did they want.

"Old man I can't believe you forgot me already. I haven't been home that long," Naruto shouted, And with the look of realization he figured it out.

"Naruto my boy its been awhile where have you been?" he asked with a smile on his face,

"We've been out training to be the strongest and to tell you the truth I can take you out with out going 50% Old man, Naruto said with a smile on his face.

" Lord third me and Naruto are few of the strongest people alive and also we can combine out power into one to make the ultimate being," Sasuke said with a snug look.

"Oh so that must be you Sasuke you think you might be able to take on my strongest ninja huh well we will set up a challenge the tomorrow at noon, but right now tell me what have you guys been doing," The Third said getting really curious.

"Old man me and Sasuke are not humans we are an alien fighting warrior race called saiyans. We are made to fight and our bodies get stronger after every near death experience. Over the past few years we have been training with two older saiyans from a long time ago. They are named Goku and Vegeta and we have almost surpassed them we just can't get our Damn God transformation down. But anyway we trained in a scret location," Naruto started to tell the third.

* * *

 ** _Flashback 3 years ago_**

"Naruto and Sasuke to start your training in this new environment lets do 10,000 pushup and situps and 3'000 laps around the building," Vegito said to the two younger saiyans. Nodding their heads they began to work. Vegito would teach them a fighting style and they work to master and mamas their own. Finally the day came where Vegito taught them to transform. "If you guys wanna transform think of something that makes you angry and realease it." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and close their eyes started to think of something.

 **In Naruto head**

 _its the demon brat lets get him They all yelled as they chased a Five year old Naruto around the village until they cornered him in a alley._

 _"Now you are trapped demon," They said and They started beating him with sticks and burning him with torches._

 _"Why do they hate me, what did I do? Am I really a demon do I really deserve this why me. Please tell me why do this happen to me. No I will not let this happen any long I will not! I am not a demon! I am notttt a demon! He screamed._

 **In Sasuke head**

 _We find a younger Sasuke walking home. As he entered the uchiha part of the vilage he notice something off. There was blood on the walls and it was really quiet. Sasuke now worried rushed home._

 _" Mom Dad you home" young Sasuke said as he ran to his parents room. Only to find his older brother about to stab both his parents. "Ni-san what are you doing," Sasuke said to his brother. Itachi looks up now realizing his younger brother was there._

 _"Sasuke-kun I am testing my strength," he said and stabbed both his parents in the heart. Looking on in fear with years coming down his eyes Sasuke ran only to be caught." Foolish little brother you can not escape," Itachi said an puts Sasuke under a genjustu having him relive what he did to his parents over and over again._

 _"Why Ni-san why are you doing this. I thought you loved me. I thought you said you would always be here for me. Was that all a lie. No I will bring you back Ni-san I will hunt forever. I willllll Findddd you Itachiiiii!,"_

 **Outside world**

Naruto and Sasuke started screaming." AAAAAHHHHHHHHH," They yelled together. Their hair started to spike up it also change colors as well. Then finally the transformation happened.

"Good job boys you reached super saiyan 1," Vegito said but it didn't look like they was finish. The screamed even louder and their hair got even spikier and lightning started to flash around them." Wait They are going farther into a ssj2, was what they where thinking so bad it made them into ssj2 they must have had a hard life," Vegito said to himself.

Finally after what seem like forever we find Naruto and Sasuke standing in their ssj2 forms. They was bulkier and more built." I feel so much stronge," They said together.

"Naruto Sasuke we are make your traing harder. Try to stay in your forms for awhile the longer you are the more control you have over your forms," Vegito said to the new ssj2.

Aand they trained until Vegito taught them how the transform again. "Ok since you two have great control over your ssj and ssj2 we are going to teach you ssj3. You already know how to do it so get to it. And so Sasuke and Naruto started to power up until they was in ssj2 but they didn't stop they kept going.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed everything started shanking like there was and earthquake happening. But they kept screaming until finally 5 minutes later they was a ssj3. " Now since you both are ssj3 we hold those forms like we did last time. And your training will be even more harder no more breaks or until its sleep time," Vegito said.

You are a slave driver you know that," Sasuke said to his fusied teacher

"Less talking more training," Vegito yelled "You guys need to her even stronger and tomorrow we are teaching you ssj4,".

So the next day Vegito had them go ask and created a moon to look at. He told them to stare at it and they transformed into a giant great ape. They started to fight each other bc they lost there senses after the tranformation. Vegito yelled tell them to gain control over the transformation but they contuined to fight. Finally an hour later they gained control over and started glowing and shrunk back down into human sized people but with different looks. Sasuke had dark red fur over his body he looked more like Vegeta with only dark blue pants instead. Naruto looked more like Goku ssj4 transformation but a darker punk and had a brighter orange pants on.

"Now boys your training is coming to an end. It has been almost 3 years outside and we have taught you everthing we know. Now you can use these last few days to gain better control over your ssj transformations and create your own fighting styles and techniques. And before you leave we will tell you about the for transformation but will not show you. You guys are stronger than us without fusion but with fusion you can not take us on in our god transformation. But once you guys become god you will be a dominate duo," Vegito said to Naruto and Sasuke. He reached in his locker and pulled out the earrings. Telling them to keep it on them at all times. Vegito walked 21st and started to do his own training while Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled. Of only they new what was in store for them in the future.

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

"Well old man that's what happened, we was training the whole time. We are stronger then everyone bc of our ability to use ki. So Ki and chakra are basically the same, but it is also different at the same time. Ki give me the ability to fly and create beams of energy where chakra give me ability to walk and water run and nature abilities. To make it simple you have to energy's in you one is spirtual and the other is physical. Chakra is depends on physical energy. While ki depends on both spiritual and physical energy. So do you understand old man?" Naruto asked the third.I

"You honestly lost me when you tried to descride what ki was but I get the concept of it. Now so I can are his this work you already know at noon you have your test but the location will be at the chunin exam stadium its the third biggest building in the village you can't miss it," The Third said and dismisses Naruto and Sasuke so he can continue his "work".

Naruto and Sasuke split ways after they left the Hokage buiding going to the perspective homes waiting to show their skills tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hey guys Shisui U-U here I honestly started this story awhile ago but i didn't finish because I had football then my WiFi got turned I'd and my parents sold my laptop. I had to finish this story on my phone and its much harder to do. On your phone then a computer. But I just wanna apologize for keeping most you guys waiting. I also didn't think I would continue the story because of the hateful reviews I got but I deciede I was going to finish instead of listen to those hateful reviews. So with that being said I hope you guys like it and leave a review thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**Hey guys ShisuiUU and back at you guys with another story. I've put this** **for a long time, I never forgot just wasn't in the**

 **the mood I guess. Well I am back to continue the story. As they say the show must go on.**

 **Let me explain some things about it to catch you guys up. I made Naruto and Sasuke strong because off the strong people**

 **they must fight soon. But I will put it like this Naruto and Sasuke are strong but they aren't at Goku and Vegeta level yet.**

 **On a scale of 1-10 Naruto and Sasuke are a 5.5 and Goku and Vegeta are a &. And they are to not get into a fight as it's not**

 **there world. That's all I am saying so let's continue the Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the dream of me owning Naruto**

* * *

 **The Next day...**

We find our young fusion partners on their way to the Chunin Exam Stadium.

"Well Sasuke today is the day we show our skills, I can't wait to show them our skillz," Says Naruto as he jumps around for

joy.

"Naruto calm down you fool, we must not over do it and kill them. Remember we are to strong to fight them at more than

35%. Why do I have to be partners with you such a baka," Says Sasuke getting annoyed by Naruto child like behaviour.

They walked through the village looking around realizing it's been forever since being in the village.

The villagers looked at

them wondering where have they seen to the two fusion duo before.

Random villager looks to another and whisper " That boy he looks familiar, he have those damn whisker mark. May that be

the demon brat that, I thought he was gone for good 3 years ago,"

The other villager looks shocked and said " You're right it is him that damn brat, but look who is with. Is that the uchiha kid

that was said to be kidnapped as well as the day the demon brat left,"

They continue to whisper not knowing both Sasuke and Naruto can hear them. Naruto looks away trying not to show the

sadness in his face.

Sasuke sees this and try to help his friend out. " Hey Naruto don't worry about them, they are just fools who don't know

what the truth is. They will open up to you soon," Sasuke says trying to reassure his best friend

" I know Sasuke but it just hurt being hated for something you had no control over, Ya know," Naruto replied back. As they

continued to walk to their destination.

10 minutes later they finally reach the stadium the walked inside to see it full of ninjas. And standing in the middle was the

Third Hokage waiting for them. And next to him was a hair gravity man with a headband covering one eye. Next to him was

a man dressed in all green with a bowl the final person was a man to be older with white hair and red markings

going a long his face.

Naruto and Sasuke make their way over to the Third Hokage and the other people next to him

"Hey old man," Naruto says just to suddenly get hit in the head by Sasuke.

" Sorry about that Lord Third, Naruto still don't know how to greet people," Sasuke say irritated by Naruto's rudeness.

The Third giggles and Say " No worries Sasuke my boy, Naruto just sees me as an grandfather and treats me as one, I have

no problems with him calling me old man," The third then looked to the Three guys to his right.

" These guys will be the people you will be fighting, the first one is Kakashi one of the strongest ninja in the village. Next to

him is Maito Guy he is very skilled in hand to hand combat, he is one of our best Taijutsu master in the village. And last but

not least is Jiraiya he is one of the 3 senin and will help see what skill level you guys are," The Third introducing the now

known ninjas.

" Wow these guys sound really strong, hopefully they can put up a good fight," Young naruto says. Really really in the mood

to fight already.

 **Meanwhile far away on a different unknown** **planet...**

' Kaka Kakarot... Kaaakaaarrooottttttt," Says an unknown warrior sleeping.

Everything starts shaking and dark cloud

s starts forming in the sky. Lightning starts shooting down from the dark skies. Mountains starts crumbling and the oceans

crash hard against the sandy beach.

Winds got violent and tornadoes appear. The unknown warrior screams get louder and a green aura surrounds him, and he

wakes up and everything stops. The world get quiet and not a sound is made.

The man get up looks around and remembers what happens to him and gets mad and transform into an bulkier version of

himself with green hair. Oh yes Broly the legendary super saiyan is back. And he have vengeance on his brain, and won't

stop at anything until he destroys Goku.

" Ughhhh Kakarot I will destroy you but not now, I must go train and destroy more worlds until get to you. YOU HEAR ME

KAKAROT I WILL COME FOR YOU!" He screams as he flies into the air.

He stops looks down and a Ki ball forms into his hands. He charges up an attack and launches it into the ground and flies

away. As he leaves the planet blows up into to millions and millions of pieces until there was nothing left.

 **Back with Naruto at the Chunin Exam Stadium...**

Naruto and Sasuke gets into a fighter stance as they wait for the proctor to start the match. Hayate looks at the two duo

and then looks at their opponents.

" Are you guys ready," He says as all 5 fights nod their heads yes.

"Alright the match between Naruto and Sasuke vs. Kakashi, Guy, and Jiraiya will now Begin," he says as he jumps back not

knowing what to expect.

Naruto yells and launches forward as Sasuke stands back and watch to plan his next move.

" Alright let's get the show in the road," Naruto yells as he runs in.

* * *

 **Well there it is the next chapter of this story. We finally get to see One main villain** **come back** **and now he is**

 **angrier and**

 **wants to kill all. The next chapter will be the fight so stay tune as we finally get some real action. This is**

 **ShisuiUU I will see**

 **you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Test part 2

**Hey guys ShisuiUU back with another update. Hope you like it I am not good with fight scenes so here is my attempt. If you hate it then I'll need someone else to help me. But let's get the story rolling. And please leaves some reviews to help me get better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Boruto is a terrible continuation.**

"Alright the match between Naruto and Sasuke vs. Kakashi, Guy, and Jiraiya will now Begin," he says as he jumps back not knowing what to expect.

Naruto yells and launches forward as Sasuke stands back and watches to plan his next move.

" Alright let's get the show on the road," Naruto yells as he rushes in. Heading straight for the strongest man out of the three.

"Kakashi, Guy" Jiraiya says and he jumps back. Kakashi and Guy look at each other and nods. Kakashi starts weaving hand signs for a jutsu. And Guy jumps back.

" **E** **arth Release: Earth-Style Wall"** Kakashi yells and a mud wall forms in front of all three fighters. Naruto sees this and tries to break through the wall just for.

" **Dynamic Entry!"** Guy shouts as he breaks through the wall and hits Naruto. Just for him to not move at all. This causes shock to raise through the arena.

"What that's impossible he is like 12 and he took on Guy's attack like it was nothing." A ninja in the stands says in complete shock.

"Impossible!" The third Hokage says Having a small flashback of yesterday.

" _We've been out training to be the strongest. We could take you out without even going 50% old man." Naruto says_

"Is what naruto boy say is true is he really that strong to be just a 12 year old?" The Hokage says to himself as he watches the fight going on down below.

Guy jumps back and smile. " Wow my Youthful friend, to be able to take my attack. You must have trained a lot to handle it."

"Your attack is pretty strong, that hurts a little considering I am only going 10%," Naruto says and smile then he jumps up into the air. And Guy looks up wondering whats he is doing.

"There is no way he is only going 10% that's just crazy. My attack had 75% of my own power," Guys says with new found worry. "I might just go into the 5th gate to even stand a chance,"Guy was then interrupted by Naruto

"Hey did you forget there are 2 of us," Naruto says as he stayed floating in midair. Then everyone looks at Sasuke as he was just finished chanting something.

" **Galick Gun!"** Sasuke yells and fire a purple beam at Guy. And Naruto started chanting as well

" **Kaaaaa Meeeeeee Haaaaaaa Meeeeee!"** Naruto yells at the top of his lungs. No one notice as they watches the beam from Sasuke heading towards guy.

"Guy move now!" Kakashi yells as he hopes his friend moves out the way of the attack.

Guy froze in his track and finally he realized he should move and he jumps out the way. Naruto waiting for Guy to move fired his attack.

" **Haaaaaaaaaa,"** Naruto yells as his bluish white beam head towards the now falling Guy.

"Damn it, he won't be able to move out the way," Jiraiya says as he started forming a blue orb in his hand and started running towards Sasuke.

The blast hit guy and everyone just sat there wondering what happened to Guy. When all of a sudden.

" **Rasengan!"** Jiraiya yells as he hit Sasuke in the back with his attack. Smoke forms around the two fighters and no one could see them. When Jiraiya was seen flying backwards and hits a wall. He falls to the ground and passes out. The smoke clears and everyone could see an upset Sasuke with a hole in the back of his shirt.

"This was the only shirt ever made and you ruined it," The now pissed off Sasuke says. Just for him to get sent back.

" **Dynamic Entry"** Guy says now in his 5th gate form as he is covered in a blue smoke. He disappeared and appeared behind sasuke to kick him up. He crouches to the group and disappeared again and appeared in front of Sasuke. " **Morning Peacock,"** He says and as he started punching Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke, are you going to keep letting him punch you or what?" Naruto say to Sasuke just for Sasuke to grab Guy's Hand and punch him in the gut. Then sasuke flips forward and kicks Guy with the heel of his foot and sends him flying into the ground and out the 5th gate form. He lays there unconscious.

"I am going to have to forfeit, I seen that you 2 have knocked both Guy and Jiraiya out. I know I have no chance," Kakashi says as he watch Naruto and Sasuke get out of their fighting stances and walk towards the proctor. The third Hokage comes down to talk to the 2 monsters he just watch dominate 2 of his best shinobi.

"Wow Naruto and Sasuke you guys have proven to be great fighters, I must say though in order for you to become a ninja tho you must graduate with the other kids your age," Third Hokage says. Looks of shocked came across the faces of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Old man you can't be serious, we took out 2 of your strongest ninjas and made one quit. Why do we have to be with people below us?" And outraged Naruto says to the Third Hokage.

Hiruzen already knowing this would happened and was prepared for the outburst said calmly to the 2 boys. " I would love to make you guys labeled as the rank you deserve, but I want you guys to be with people your age. Ya know still be able to know what it likes to be young and not always being killers,"

"I see where you are coming from Lord Third, I apologize for Naruto-baka outburst," Sasuke seemingly always to be the calm one of the 2 fused partners. " Now Lord Third is there anything else you need us to do, if not we will take our leave." Before he could even reply Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared.

" I have a feeling those kids are going to be the death of me, Kakashi take Guy and bring him to the hospital I will take Jiraiya myself. I have a lot to talk to him about and what he thinks about the 2 mostly Naruto." Hiruzen Says to the ninja that quit to 2 teenagers.

 _Far away from Konoha…._

" **Kaio-ken!"** A figure says as he was seen flying towards another figure. Punches were thrown everywhere. Blocks was thrown and blasts were being launched. Overall this seem to be a really big fight.

" **Kaaaaaa meeeeeee haaaaaaaa meeeeeeee,"** Of the the fighters started chanting.

" **Big Bang Attack,"** The other says and launches a big ball of ki.

" **Haaaaaaaa,"** The one shouts and launches a wave of ki towards the oncoming attack. Just for them to meet and cancel each other out. Then the two fighter rushes at each other.

"God damn it Kakarot we've been going at this for hours," One of the fighter say as he throws a punch. The other one ducks and replies back to the other one.

"I know Vegeta shall we take a break?" He asked as him and Vegeta to throw a punch and for each other to catch them.

"We should be done now Kakarot, and it's almost time for us to leave and go check up on the 2 brat," Vegeta say and both him and Goku calms down as their fight just ended.

"You are right Vegeta it is that time, I can't wait to see our 2 prized pupils," Goku say and wonder something. Do you think they are ready to face on Broly, I believe he is going to come back stronger than ever," He says.

" Don't worry I believe they have 3 years to prepare for that monster, and they will be ready of course don't you remember. I personally trained Sasuke he is way stronger than Naruto," Vegeta says with a smug look.

" Come on Vegeta don't be like that, both boys are strong it doesn't always have to be about who is better. They should just worry about the threats soon to come." Goku replied back to Vegeta The Prince of 4 saiyans and 1 monster.

" Whatever let's just go already, you're wasting my time now. I can't believe i decided to come back to work with you,"Vegeta say as he turns and started walking towards Konoha and Goku following behind him.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku says.

"What? You dimwit," Vegeta replied back.

"Are we there yet?" Goku asks to his partner.

"We literally just started walking, what do you mean are we there yet. Oh my fsdgasdfgdf," Vegeta say in anger. Don't say anything else or i will hit you with a Final Flash so big you wouldn't be able to counter it," Vegeta then turned and started walking and Goku right behind him. This started a long quiet trek to Konoha.

 _In Konoha….._

We find Sasuke and Naruto walking the streets of the village. Naruto leading Sasuke to one of the places he remember before leaving here.

"Follow me Sasuke we are almost there, This place was my second home and I would come here all the time," Naruto says as he leads Sasuke to a random restaurant.

"Hold on Naruto I am right behind you, where are you taking me too anyways?" Sasuke say as he is getting really upset at Naruto and his childish behaviour.

It's a ramen shop I like to go to. You will love it trust me Sasuke," Naruto says we delight as they finally reach their destination. Naruto headed in " Hey old man 5 bowls of miso soup please," He says.

"Old man? Only one person has ever called me… Naruto is that you my boy?" The man said. "5 miso ramen coming up, and since you've been gone for awhile it's on the house," He say making Naruto eyes light up.

"Hey old man this here is my friend Sasuke, he will take 5 bowls as well," Naruto says trying to include his best friend as well.

"Ok naruto while you wait, please tell me where have you been this whole time? I really wanna know," Teuchi says as he prepare their meals. And Naruto tells his tale of where and what he was doing for these past few years. And after awhile they got their food and started eating as they listen to Naruto.

 **That is the end of this Chapter I hope you guys like it. And you guys can leave a review as well to help me get better. And to be honest if anyone wants to help that would be much appreciated.**

 **See ya guys later and remember rootbeer is the best, better than the rest. Peace!**


End file.
